


It Started Out with a Pic

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink Negotiation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: Oh my god. This is the very beginnings of Mel and Heath's dom/sub relationship. I didn't ever explicitly write it, but prior to this there was a whole conversation about consent and boundaries. I didn't fully understand back then how incredibly important that conversation is, but now that I know, I'm definitely gonna write it in the near-future. Originally written August 2020.





	It Started Out with a Pic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. This is the very beginnings of Mel and Heath's dom/sub relationship. I didn't ever explicitly write it, but prior to this there was a whole conversation about consent and boundaries. I didn't fully understand back then how incredibly important that conversation is, but now that I know, I'm definitely gonna write it in the near-future. Originally written August 2020.

"Phone time is over, Mel," Heath says sternly as he sets his own phone down on the end table and moves to sit in the armchair across the room from Mel.

Mel shoots him a confused look as they kick off their shoes and flop back onto the bed. "You're not in charge of me," they respond as they open up Heath's latest snap, a grin spreading across their face. He had seen what all they were saying about him, just as they had hoped.

"You had your fun," he starts, voice still stern, but calm, "I let you do what you wanted, and you've been a pain in my ass all evening. Now hand over the phone."

He extends his hand out to Mel, palm up, as they glance over to him. "Oh, so is this what we are now? I must've missed that memo, sir." They flash Heath a smirk before turning back to continue looking at their phone.

"There are always consequences to our actions. You went a little too far and now it's time for you to pay up. Phone. Now."

His face was calm, but Mel could tell their antics were starting to actually piss him off. They pause for a moment, carefully choosing their next words. "Safeword is jazzercise," they say with a defiant groan as they sit back up on the bed and turn to look at Heath.

He raises an eyebrow. "And what if you're gagged?" He retorts as he stands up and moves to unzip the duffle bag he carried into the hotel room.

"The three tap change-up still applies. Four taps and you're out, Bellamy."

"I can play by those rules," he smirks as Mel stands up and walks over to him.

"Damn right you can," they say with a grin as they rake their nails down his back.

Heath tries to hide the shiver their sudden touch elicited as he sighs heavily. "Take this and go clean up." He pulls a small zipper pouch out of his bag and hands it to Mel. "And be quick about it."

They take the small bag, rolling their eyes so he can see. "Yes, sir," they grumble before they turn and begin to make their way toward the bathroom.

"You're forgetting something," Heath calls out. Mel pauses by the desk and slowly lays their phone down. "Thank you," he responds as they continue their walk to the bathroom.

\----------

"Are we ok? Are you ok?" Heath quietly askes Mel as he deftly unties the bindings and carefully lowers Mel's arms down from above their head.

Mel nods reassuringly and flashes Heath a small smile. "I'm ok," they whisper as they close their eyes and let themselves relax against the headboard. They feel the weight of Heath's body leave the bed and many moments pass before they feel him return again.

"Here," he says as he gently presses a glass to their lips, his other hand carefully supporting the back of Mel's head. "Drink this," he orders as Mel parts their lips and obediently drains the glass of water.

Heath sets the glass to the side and turns back to Mel, one hand now resting on each side of their face. "You may rest now." He leans in and lightly kisses their forehead before helping them get situated under the blankets on the bed.

"Thank you, sir," they sigh as they once again let their body relax, this time against his. Heath can't help but smirk as he wraps an arm around Mel's waist and leans his head down to lightly brush his lips against their bare shoulder.

"You're welcome."


End file.
